Turnabout
by KayEsse
Summary: A different version of the episode Turnabout Intruder. What would have happened if Jim in Janice's body had shared a brig together. And that McCoy and Scotty shared another.
1. Chapter 1

Jim paced the brig while Spock contemplated what to do next. Jim was nervous and very upset. He of course had every right to be. Dr. Lester had stolen his body and used it for her own purposes. Jim truly had no idea the length she was willing to achieve her goal. Jim was actually beginning to make Spock nervous with his pacing. They had about an hour to sit there in the brig. And when that hour was up, death was scheduled to end it all.

"She's nuts Spock, completely mad. Who does she think she is? Taking my ship from me." Jim asked fuming.

"I know Jim that Dr. Lester's actions are of a woman with severe mental.."

"You said it..she's crazy. Damn, I can't believe I was ever involved with her. I remember when we went out she always had an attitude and always watched me like a hawk. Damn her jealousy, I didn't write the rule books Spock. One day it may change but women are just not allowed to be captain. Why couldn't she just accept that and move on to something else. I can't believe this is happening to me. Look at me Spock. I'm a woman. A woman for pete's sake. The whole package. It's almost laughable."

"You are just in your anger captain. But, it will not help us escape. We need to find a solution to the.."

"How? How can we leave here Spock. We are trapped in a cell together with no means to escape." Jim said sadly.

Jim sat on the tiny bunk.

"I'm sorry Spock, I'm just not myself, ha! that's an understatement if I've ever heard one. I feel so helpless. But I am at least grateful that you're here with me."

"Female hormones do have an effect on the body I am sure."

Spock came to sit next to Jim.

"I hope Bones and Scotty are all right. What orders will she give the crew now? Where will she take the Enterprise?" Jim replied agitated as he began to pace again.

"Jim, please try to calm yourself. You will only upset yourself further."

"You don't know how I feel Spock. You have no fucking clue how I feel. I can't even rest my hands anywhere on my body. It feels so awkward. I have breasts dammit."

"Jim, please."

"I'm sorry Spock. I'm sorry for taking it out on you. You're the only one that understands. The only one. If it wasn't for you."

Jim came back to where Spock was sitting.

"You spoke the truth before we melded. I am closer to you than anyone in the universe. I know what lies in your mind."

Jim's eyes moist looked at his friend.

"I don't doubt you know what's in my mind, but do you know what's in my heart?"

"I believe I do." Spock replied softly.

"What?"

"It mirrors my own. I love you too Jim."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim stared at Spock, and wondered if the hormones raging in Lester's body was having an effect on him. He was still Jim Kirk. A strong man, capable of many things that other men wouldn't dare dream. But, in this instant he felt very helpless. It felt like he had no control of who he thought he once was.

Being in a woman's body gave him ironically an escape from the stoic, brave man he was. Here, he could be afraid, he could cry, he could rant and blame it on moods swings, or PMS. Whatever that was.

But he couldn't understand why Spock could be effected by his emotional meltdown. Jim had always cared for the Vulcan. His dearest friend, and most cherished. It was so true what he had said to him. That Spock was the closest friend in the universe and knew Jim's thoughts. He never would have dreamed though that Spock would declare he loved him. But what future could they have now.

Jim slowly raised a hand to Spock's face and caressed a cheek. Jim's eyes filled with tears as he tried to see his friend but couldn't.

Spock covered his friends hand.

"Jim, I do love you. Do you believe me?" Spock said softly.

"I, I don't know what to say. Perhaps, you are being effected by my meltdown. You feel sorry for.."

"No. I am not sorry for saying how I feel. And I do FEEL."

Spock squeezed Jim's hand when he spoke the word feel. For he truly understood its meaning. He felt love for this man. And he was not going to take back what he had said.

"Spock, I am for the moment a woman. Can you still say that, if I change back into a man."

"Yes. When our minds touched, I was not sure what I would find there. And when I did open my mind to find you, you came to me like my cherished sehlat who would greet me after school. With such a frenzy, such love for his companion. And you said to me: "Spock, I've missed you so much. Do you believe me?"

"I remember. And you answered you did. I wanted so much to hold you then. But, we weren't alone."

"No, we weren't. But I did hold your hand Jim. Tried to show you what I felt. And the touching of hands is very intimate among our race. You could say I was kissing you."

Jim smiled and squeezed back Spock's hand.

"We don't have much time at the moment. I for one don't feel like wasting a minute. We will get out of here Spock."

"That, I have no doubt."

"How are you on zippers Spock?"


	3. Chapter 3

The afterglow was something they both felt. They were dressed again, Spock's back was against the brigs wall in a seated position, the body of Janice Lester but the mind of Captain Kirk sat between his legs, her back firmly pressed against his chest.

Jim could feel the rise and descent of his friend's breathing. It was slow and relaxed. Their hands were lovingly entwined in front of them.

"That was different." Jim replied with a smile, still caressing the long fingers.

"Indeed." Spock replied, a smile forming on his face as well.

"You surprised me. Didn't think you knew so much about.."

"Sex?" Spock answered quickly.

"No. Making love. That is what we did here. And it was perfect. But, like I said different."

"I am not as naive as you may think." Spock replied returning the caress.

"I never presumed you to be. But, where did you learn to.."

"I had the opportunity to be with someone just recently. It is something I will never forget."

Jim turned to see Spock's face.

"I don't understand. Who?"

"It was on Sarpeidon. Her name was Zarabeth."

"McCoy mentioned a woman. But, I had no idea that you were involved with her."

"I was affected when we went into the past. It made me behave like my ancestors. So long ago. I did not wish to leave. I was happy there."

"I didn't know." Jim replied sadly.

"She was alone, Jim. Like I was. And, I took her to make her feel less the solitude that was in her heart. I will never forget her."

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"There were not. But that was the past. I look forward to our future."

"Are you sure, we'll have one."

"When James Kirk is involved, there can be no doubt, whatsoever in my mind. We will be together." Spock's word were deep and sincere.

Jim leaned in and turned towards his friend, now lover. The slim female arms wrapped around his waist, as her face buried itself against his chest.

This was their moment to treasure.


	4. Chapter 4

The door closed behind the man's body. It was hers now. A sense of pure delight, yes! That's what it felt like, but more. It was much more than that. The body moved to the vanity mirror, and stared at the person staring back. It was a success.

Doctor Janice Lester, had won. After many months of planning the takeover, she had finally acquired what she wanted. She was a starship captain. But, not any starship captain. She was unequivocally James Tiberius Kirk. How she wished to punish him, and she had during the time they were together at Starfleet. She made him understand, how unfair it was that women were not permitted to be Starship Captains. But, how could he ever understand what is was like. How could any man, understand. Now, James, was Janice. He will know now, the indignity of being a woman.

Janice laughed as she ran her hands down her male form. Every sensation different, compared to how it was before. She even felt breathing was different. How she would take in a lungful of air. Her hands were huge compared to before. So much power in them. Her legs, shoulders. The muscles she could feel as she flexed them.

Even hearing that male voice, felt strange. Being a man, was indescribable. She could feel and hear the heart beating in her new body. So strong.

This was paradise. She slowly brought her hands to her flat chest, where breasts were there prior and started to feel downwards. She stopped, and decided to remove the gold command shirt. Now, she touched the bronze skin, feeling the softness there. She moved downward, and felt the bulge that lay between her legs.

She smiled. She was not surprised that this body would find the situation arousing. It was the most amazing sensation, to feel that pleasure, throbbing, wanting to be touched. She was about to do just that, when the buzzer rang.

"Who is it?" she/he answered.

"It's me Janice. Can I come in?" replied Dr. Coleman.

Anger rose in her belly and she walked to the door. The door opened and she grabbed the doctor by the arm and brought him in the room.

"I thought I made it clear. I am no longer Janice Lester. You can't forget that. Do you understand me?" he/she replied furiously.

"I am sorry. It is taking me a while to get used to the situation. It isn't easy seeing the one person you love, is no longer a woman, but a man."

"Arthur, please understand. I needed to do this. I, still love you. We, will make it work. The moment they are executed, you will take Dr. McCoy's place as chief medical officer. The crew is listening to me so far."

"Janice, you have three people who have mutinied against you."

"My name, is James Kirk. Remember that. Yes, they have mutinied, but soon, they will be gone. And I will continue to be the Captain of this ship. And no one will be able to do anything to stop me. No one."

The male form smiled and laughed. He had won. And the universe would belong to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor McCoy and Chief Engineer Scott paced in the small brig, waiting the end. Things had changed so drastically. It was truly beyond comprehension that the takeover had gone on this far.

"I can't believe it, Scotty. How could I not see her for who she really was. Spock did?" McCoy was fuming as he continued to pace, wearing out the carpet.

"Doctor, dinnae blame yersel'. That lassie pulled th' wool ower baith oor een. If it wasn't fur Mr. Spock's mynd meld he did, thare wid be na ither wey tae prove it." Scotty responded his accent getting thicker as he got more and more agitated.

"She actually passed the exam I gave her. I can't believe it."

"Mr. Spock kens th' Captain. Even though thare kin be sae physical proof, ah kin assure ye, that th' Vulcan wid ne'er lie aboot something lik' this. He's telling th' truth. Even though tis ferr hard tae hawp. Bit, we've seen oor fill o' streenge happenings. This is juist anither yin. Ah dae hawp th' Captain, 'n' Mr. Spock huv thair thinking caps oan, 'n' thay huv a plan tae git that lassie."

"Well, I do hope it's soon Scotty. For all our sakes." McCoy looked at Scotty dreading of what lay ahead.

James Kirk, the man we all came to know was now in the body of a woman. The Captain of the Enterprise didn't want to accept it. His mind was desperately trying to find a solution to the problem they were facing. It wasn't only himself he had to worry about, but his crew. What could this mad woman do? She managed to pass the exams that Doctor McCoy had given her. She was so very determined to stay in the center seat. And there was no way in hell she was going to budge.

Jim sighed as he found it comfortable to rest his head against his first officer's chest. Fingers still entwined together.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to like getting used to this," Jim replied smiling, his smaller hands entwined with the tall Vulcan.

"I also find this most relaxing, despite our dire situation." Spock smiled, burying his face in the nape of the lovely neck exposed to him. It belonged to Doctor Lester, but in his mind, he could feel it was indeed Jim.

She turned looking at him, her eyes blue, but for one instant, Spock swore he saw Jim's hazel eyes staring back.

"You mean the world to me. You know that right?" Jim replied applying pressure to their hands.

"I do. But, at the moment, we truly need to focus on a means to escape." Spock spoke softly, but there was a purpose in that voice.

"I know. I could pretend that I am sick, and you call for the guards. We've done it before. They come in to see what the problem is and..."

"Jim, that will not work." Spock cut Jim's words in mid-sentence.

"Why not?" Jim's voice rose slightly not understanding Spock's defiance.

"Because of who you are at the moment. I cannot let anything happen to you."

"What are you talking about? Is it because I'm in this body. For Pete's Sake I can take care of myself. It's still me, Spock." The anger in the woman's voice, sounded so much like the Captain's that it made Spock smile. This was not going to be easy. James Kirk was not a man, in any form, willing to back down.

"Jim, this body is not yours. You cannot expect it to move, like you are accustomed to. You are of smaller stature, and you do not have the musculature that could enable you in a hand to hand combat. You could damage this body."

The petite form carrying the mind of James Kirk slowly got up from the security of his first officer's embrace.

"I almost wish I could damage it. No, that came out wrong. I do understand what you mean, Spock. I feel so damn helpless. I suppose she was right what she said on Camus II. She said I would feel the indignity of being of woman. She told me it was better to be dead, than to live alone in the body of a woman."

"That statement is from a delusional mind. She has always wished for a position that she could never truly attain. Because of her compulsive nature, she did not seek out to be a man in power. She truly wished vengeance upon you, Jim. She sought an opportunity to pay you back for your success."

"You got that right," the female voice spoke sadly. "She could never accept the fact that I made it. That I achieved my goal, and she couldn't. She was so obsessed. She loved me so much, and she hated me in the same breath. We could have roamed among the stars she said, we would have killed each other. It wasn't going to work between us. I should have seen it coming. She kept pressuring me into making waves for her acceptance in a command position. Maybe she thought if we'd get married, she could somehow manipulate the system."

"Perhaps. What she needed was therapy." Spock also rose from his seated position.

"Therapy." Jim laughed at the word.

"I agree from your tone of voice that she would not have accepted."

"That's an understatement, if I ever heard one. No, Janice was a very complex woman. She wasn't stupid, despite the behavior she is showing at the moment. She went toe to toe with me, on every level. But, she lacked integrity. She was selfish. Thinking only of herself, and what it would mean for her career. It's not just sitting in that chair, and feeling omnipotent. There is a bigger picture. You have 430 lives on board a Starship. You have to think of their safety."

Spock came up to the female and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Jim smiled as their fingers entwined once again.

"That is why I truly felt a difference when you came on board. There was something missing while you were on the bridge. Your very essence. I am grateful, that no matter what happens here, we have this moment together. And I shall treasure it."

She turned around and their lips met once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Arthur Coleman was nervous and that the situation they had embarked on had gone completely over their heads. He should never had listened to Janice. But, love blinds you. It makes your brain turn into mush. Janice was always the one to lead, and she enjoyed being powerful. Arthur knew about her obsession of using the device on James Kirk. It was so carefully planned months ago. She knew when the Enterprise would be in the area, she had everything laid out like a blueprint.

Coleman, deep down never would have thought her plan had a chance of success. But so far it had worked in her favor, she was indeed the Captain now. But, she was very unstable, and would react violently when pushed too far. That was something she had to control, and there was still feminine mannerisms that shown in the way she moved around the ship. The way she walked, the sway of her hips, the way she touched her hair. She truly needed help in that area.

The worse part in all this was that she was no longer the person he loved. She was there, he could still feel the love in her eyes, even though hazel eyes stared back, it was her. And he missed her terribly.

"Arthur, what are you thinking about?" The male voice was soft and inquiring. The body bearing the mind of Janice Lester approached her lover.

Coleman was brought out of his dreamlike state and addressed him.

"I was thinking of you. How beautiful you were, and how I will miss that." Coleman responded sadly.

"Don't be that way. We can make this work." They were close now, inches apart facing each other.

"I have never been with a man. Why did you do this Janice? Why? Weren't we happy together. You didn't need to do this."

"You know I couldn't leave this unfinished. James Kirk owes me big time." Kirk's hand caressed the cheek of Coleman's. Coleman felt uneasy from that touch.

"What we did to those people. There are all dead because of us. I shouldn't have listened to you. This is wrong."

"Will you stop your whining. Why can't you be more like Kirk?"

"But, I'm not him. I don't want to be like him. I am who I am Janice. I still love you. Please reconsider what you have done. You can still change back, it isn't too late."

"You are a fool, Arthur." The words escaped the Captain's lips.

"Yes, I am. A fool in love. I simply cannot accept you like this."

"It's still me. No matter what you see, I am still the one you loved. Please don't leave me. Please, Arthur."

The male form begged for his trust. Janice was a cunning one, and she knew she still needed him for her success. She poured on the charm, using the new body she was given.

"I don't know what to do?" Arthur responded weakened by her words.

"Let me show you, how it can be between us." Kirk's face tilted slightly and his lips slowly touched the doctor's. It was a chaste kiss and he didn't respond at first.

Strong arms circled around his back as he leaned into the kiss again, making it more passionate. Arthur felt arousal when he thought he could never and met that passion head on. Their bodies moved towards the bed as clothes were quickly discarded.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Chapter Notes:

Short update. I am trying to fill in the gaps where I would think Janice would be doing before heading back to the bridge. After this chapter it should follow the ending of the original episode, with maybe a bit of added dialogue. Hope it intrigues you.

The body of Captain Kirk rose lazily from the bunk that he occupied with his lover. The moment of passion between them was how she envisioned it to be. How strange it was to be in a man's body, feel how they feel, when aroused. It was like nothing Janice Lester had ever experienced.

She had done her homework though. Planning the takeover of James Kirk's body, knowing as much as she could about him, the Enterprise and her crew was not an easy task. But, she was very determined, and in the end, it paid off.

She was a captain. A captain of starship. She wanted to scream to the heavens that this was real, and that she had pulled it off. But, her victory had to be her own. Not even Arthur Coleman, her lover could understand how this felt. It was indescribable.

She called upon the computer for ship's time and cursed herself. A captain should be on the bridge. Things needed to proceed with due haste. She should have never wasted the time allotted for sexual pleasure. There would be plenty of time for that.

She went to the head and relieved herself. Even that took practice. Quickly, she took a sonic shower and changed into a clean uniform.

She went to Arthur Coleman who was now standing naked in front of her. She looked at him, arousal slowly forming under her uniform pants. She needed to focus, and the arousal slowly dissipated, and finally became non existent.

"I, I need to go the bridge. I should have been there, not here with you. I can't stray away from my plan. We aren't home free yet. The prisoners have to be dealt with." She smiled, using James Kirk's lips.

"This was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this. I miss you Janice." Arthur's voice was full sorrow and regret.

"Nonsense. It was wonderful. You were wonderful." She tried to convince him, placing a hand on his chest for reassurance.

"I can't." Arthur shook his head and went to take shower.

Coleman stepped out moments later, found his clothes next to the bunk and was about to leave when she called out to him.

"It will work out. You'll see. Where are you going Arthur?" She demanded, her last question, one of worry that he would turn her in.

"I'm going to the lab. That's where I'll be." He left, the doors closing after him.

Janice breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I still need you Arthur. James Kirk will pay. He will pay." Janice said the words out loud to herself and to any deity who would listen to her.

She left as well, and headed to the bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

Janice Lester was a distant memory. She no longer existed, and yet, the past haunted her. She wanted above all else, was to be a starship commander. But, what is it being a captain the real reason she had planned all this? Or was it something else entirely?

James Kirk was the first man, who actually was interested in her. When they first went out during her academy days, she thought she had found someone who understood her. Someone who thought the same way she did. He would support her, be by her side, she was sure of it. But, it didn't happen. She often wondered if her father had been the real reason it all failed, and her dream of having the perfect partner, had been just that, a dream.

The body of James Kirk entered the lift, the door closed immediately. He asked for the bridge, and moments later he felt it move towards his destination. So many things kept creeping up in his mind. Images of the past, of a lonely childhood, no friends, or sibblings. But these were Janice's memories, not James Kirk's. His back made contact with the wall, and he stayed there, trying to find the courage he needed to fight the demons that kept surfacing. But, they just wouldn't let go, and he began to ...she began to remember...

_"Dad, he'll be here any minute. How do I look?" Janice asked her father, nervously._

_"You look fine. You could stand more upright though, you always had a tendency to slouch. Your mother's bad habit." Tom Lester replied disgustingly._

_"I don't slouch!" Janice angrily replied._

_"Whatever you say Jan, but I call them, as I see them."_

_ "Dad, he's very important to me. Please, be supportive about this." Janice begged._

_"Who is this mystery man anyway? Another plebe you found at the academy?"_

_"Hardly. His name is James Kirk. He's going places, hell, he's the top of his class. He'll make captain I'm certain of it."_

_The mood of Thomas Lester changed dramatically. _

_"Why didn't you tell me it was James Kirk. I've been hearing amazing things about him. Dammit Janice, so help me, if you screw this up."_

_"I won't. We'll make the best team ever Dad. I really love him. I think he loves me as well. We are so much alike, it's uncanny." Janice smiled as she thought of Jim._

_"Knowing you, you'll fail. It's a pity, you know. How I wish I had a son. Someone I could look up to. Someone to be proud of. A starship captain your not, and you never will be." _

_'and you never will be...'_

_'and you never will be...'_

_'and you never will be...'_

Janice Lester wiped the tear that fell down her face, as she waited desperately for the lift to return her to the bridge. She swallowed, feeling that knot in her throat. She spoke softly to herself.

"You're wrong dad. I wish you could see me now. I'll prove you wrong. I have to."


End file.
